Jealous
by Violet1564
Summary: One-Shot...Tanya is jealous, do I need to say anything else?


_SM owns everything, I don't own anything. It's short, but I just had the idea going around in my head…hope you enjoy._

Bella's POV

I woke up and stretched and then I felt my self falling back on the bed, I smiled.

"Hello." I said around his lips.

"I missed you, it was a very long hunting trip." His velvet voice made me tingle. I opened my eyes and found his topaz eyes staring back at me. I smiled at his magnificent face.

"I missed you too, but I hope you bagged be a few mountain lions for me." I said caressing his cheek.

"Of course my love anything for you." He said kissing my lips. I kissed him back fiercely. I clenched his hair in my hands and he chuckled and pulled away.

"Don't you need a human minute?" he said. I scowled which made him laugh harder.

I got up and stalked out to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and tried to brush the tangled mess that is my hair. I walked back to my room and found Edward lounged on the bed. He looked at me and smiled, I couldn't help but running over to him and curling against him.

"What are we doing today?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I didn't have anything planned, what do you want to do?" he asked tracing my collarbone.

"I don't—"

"BELLA!" I heard a soprano voice. I groaned. I heard Edward chuckle. Alice opened the door and sat down on my bed.

"What Alice?"

"Come on I want to go set up for the party." Alice said bouncing as she spoke.

"What party?" I asked

"I don't know, a slumber party….I don't know." Alice replied

"She's looking for an excuse to throw a party." Edward said amused. I groaned.

"It'll be fun." Alice protested.

"No." I replied firmly.

"Well then we're going shopping." Alice said walking to my closet and sifting through it. "We need to come up with extra dresses for the honeymoon!" Alice said clapping her hands together. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said pouting and Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Go, go." Alice said shooing him. Edward rolled his eyes and gave me a last kiss before he went out the window. "So let's go." Alice said, I sighed and got dressed then Alice pulled me downstairs and we got in her Porsche and she drove to the mall. I eventually fell asleep in the car, so I had no idea where we were, this defiantly wasn't Port Angeles.

Alice forced me to try on everything and after awhile I stopped groaning. We just Victoria secrets when Alice stopped me.

"I have to go get something from the store; I should be back in…" Alice closed her eyes. "15minutes, that cashier is lazy, so don't get into any trouble." Alice said.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to go get something to eat, and that ought to be fraught with peril." I said rolling my eyes, she laughed and went back inside the store.

I walked into the food court and looked around. I just got a soda and was about to sit down when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and was staring into a pair of hazel eyes; he grew his usual light brown hair out.

"Hey Luke." I said.

"I thought I saw you Bella." He said smiling. We hugged each other.

"You're not in Arizona anymore?" I asked.

"No, dad got transferred to Alaska, I'm here with my…um…" he looked at me up and down. "friend." He replied.

"That's good, so am I." I said, he was a good friend of mine in Phoenix. "Have you talked to anyone lately? Anything changed?" I asked.

"I left shortly after you did actually." He said and we laughed. We talked about the old days and friends.

"Baby who's this?" a girl with strawberry blonde hair said. Luke turned around and then looked back at me with a roll of his eyes. I laughed.

"Something funny?" the girl said glaring at me. I shook my head.

"Tanya chill." Luke said not taking his eyes off of me.

"Let's go, now." The girl called Tanya said.

"Okay, okay." Luke said, he pulled me into a big hug. "I'm going to miss you Bella!" he said and I laughed.

"I'll miss you too." I said and Tanya looked furious, he slipped a piece of paper in my hand. She pulled him away; I looked in my hand and found his phone number. I sat down and drank my soda. After about five minutes later Alice came up and threw a bag at me.

"What's this?" I asked looking in the bag, WHAT! "I'm not wearing that!" I complained.

"Wear it for Edward, this will defiantly get him to make love to you." She said happily.

"Alice." I groaned. "Please remember that this is your brother we're talking about. It's too gross to talk about with you." I said shaking my head.

"Whatever just put it on and you will have him falling at your feet." She said with a grin. "Now let's go get pedicures and get you home." She said and pulled me towards the nail salon.

I walked into my house and switched on the light. I walked into my room and finished some homework that I had. I looked at the clock and found out that it was around 6, I guess Charlie was working late. I trudged to the bathroom and then walked into my room. I heard something down stairs, I guessed it was Charlie and went down stairs to make his dinner. I got downstairs and saw that he wasn't home.

"Hello?" I called into the house. No reply. I walked back upstairs to put away the mountain of clothes Alice bought me. I walked into my room switching on the light and I screamed.

"Bella right?" the woman spoke glaring at me. I backed up to the door as I took a closer look at her. The woman had pale skin and golden eyes. I was confused, then I took a bigger look at her taking in everything and saw her strawberry blonde hair and remembered her from the mall with Luke. Tanya.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What I want? What I want is for my toys to think of me and not some nobody chick from there old high school. But apparently Luke likes you, a little too much." She said and then in a blink of an eye she grabbed me by the throat and threw me into my dresser. Then she grabbed me again and closed her hand around my throat. "I came here to kill you but then I thought better of it. It's only Luke, a human. So I won't kill you. You're going to be hurt really badly." She said throwing me to the ground. I felt something break in my arm and screamed from the pain. "But it could be worse." She continued as she picked me up by my throat again. "You could be trying to go after Edward, the only man I've ever loved. Then I would of killed you, but lucky you…you're only interested in one of my toys. Well ciao." She said as she dropped me to the ground and disappeared from the room.

I tried to get off the floor but each time I would crumble to the floor in pain. I felt blood from my stomach in my hand and I almost passed out from the smell.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice call from downstairs. "BELLA!" I heard as he got closer, then he was there in front of me. "Bella! Love talk to me. What happened?" he asked frantically.

"I don't…and..." I said breathlessly.

"I'll get you to Carlisle." He said and in a matter of seconds I felt the air change to cold and then to warm as we were inside the Cullen house. I heard several gasps as Edward went into the house.

"I don't know what happened. I found her like this." Edward said.

"Lie her down and I'll check her." Carlisle said. I felt a small pinch at my stomach. "I gave her some morphine." He said to Edward. Then he turned to me. "Sleep Bella." Carlisle said and I let sleep over come me.

I soon was woke up by Emmett's cheering sounds and then a collective group of hushes.

"Sorry. I forgot." Emmett whispered. I felt someone rubbing my leg. I opened my eyes to find my head on Esme's lap and my legs on Edward.

"Morning sunshine." Esme smiled down at me. I smiled back and as I sat up I was surprised that I didn't feel much pain.

"Love be careful." Edward said gently putting his arm over me. I smiled and touched his face. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded.

"What happened?" I Asked.

"I was hoping that you could tell us that." He replied. The rest of the Cullens gathered around.

"There was this girl, I don't remember her name." I lied; I didn't need the Cullen's getting in a fight over this. "But she was apparently mad that I knew her boyfriend from Phoenix, but she was a vampire, I don't know why she cares." I shrugged.

"Who is her boyfriend?" Edward asked.

"My friend Luke, I saw him the other day and well yeah, all I said was hi." I shrugged again. "So who's winning Em?" I asked.

"MARINERS!" he yelled. "WHOO!" he yelled again. I laughed and leaned against Edward. I could feel he was still tense so I leaned up and kissed him and I felt him relax.

About an hour later there was the knock at the door. Edward got up to answer it as Alice and I gossiped and talked.

"Hello Edward!" I heard a soft voice. I froze and looked up to the door to find Edward caught in an embrace from Tanya.

"Tanya it's been awhile. How are you?" he asked untangling himself form the embrace. Tanya stood fluttering her eyelashes at Edward. Tanya sniffed the air and then automatically stopped and then looked around the room until her eyes fell upon me.

"What do we have here?" she asked politely but I could tell she was furious.

"This is my best friend and sister BELLA!" Alice said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh. Your Alice's friend." She said and I could hear the relief in her voice.

"Well she's also E—"

"Alice, I need your help planning an outfit for tomorrow. Can you pick out something for me?" I asked. Alice jumped up clapping and then sprinted to her room.

"Well then…" Emmett laughed kissing Rose on the cheek but Rose was staring at me. My eyes widen. Rose's expression wasn't mean, or hateful, it was one of concern. I looked at her questionly and when I heard a giggle I looked to Tanya who was trying to get Edward's attention. I rolled my eyes. Then I saw Tanya shoot me a glare.

"So Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Do you?" I retorted back.

"Please. Tanya doesn't have any boyfriends, she has toys." Emmett said.

"Succumbs." Edward said.

"The original my love." She said to Edward teasing but I could see the truth behind that last word.

"This is the perfect outfit!" Alice said gliding down the stairs in a black blur. Then she showed it to me and I gasped.

"NO!" I exclaimed and Emmett doubled over in laughter.

"Bella, your face!" Emmett said laughing.

"It's…well it's something." Jasper said from the other side of the room.

"Bella your body is amazing; this will look great on you." Alice said.

"Not for school. I don't know how it will look great on me when there's barley anything to go on me." I said grabbing the dress from Alice's hands. It was black and went about to the middle of my thigh and had triangle cut outs all over it. I shook my head. "If we go out to club, I will wear it, but not here." I said shaking my head.

"Great, we're going out to a club next weekend." Alice said and she grabbed the dress and ran upstairs. I groaned and then I thought about it.

"You planned it!" I yelled up the stairs and I heard her musical chuckle. "Stupid physic pixie." I mumble and I heard her laugh again. Then I heard a cell phone ring and saw Tanya pull her hand off of Edward's bicep and reach into her purse. I thought that maybe she was part blind and couldn't see how jealous Edward was.

"Hello?" Tanya said into her phone.

"Hey baby." She said. "I'm with some friends…don't wait up…bye Luke." She said closing the phone.

"Another boy toy?" Edward asked with a smirk. Tanya laughed.

"Yes, but not nearly as gorgeous as you." She said smiling. Edward was about to reply when he was cut of with a loud growl. I turned and saw Rose glaring at Tanya and then she looked at me and then I knew she knew.

"Bella, it was her wasn't it?" Rose asked glaring at Tanya. I nodded slowly and then I heard a crash and looked up to see Edward holding Tanya against the wall.

"YOU! _You_ hurt her?" Edward said through his teeth.

"I know she's your sisters friend but you don't need to get so tough." Tanya said trying to move but Edward wouldn't move an inch.

"Edward let her go, please." I said and he looked at me and then back at Tanya before he dropped her and then he was over to me.

"Why did you tell me?" he asked and I looked down and shrugged. He lifted my chin back up. "Always tell me love." He said and I smile and nodded.

"Love?" Tanya said getting to her feet.

"Yes, as in this is Bella my fiancé." Edward said growling at Tanya.

"Edward! NO! You're MINE!" she growled launching at me. I flinched as Edward had her.

"Get out and never come back again." Edward said, throwing her out the window. I shook my head at his aggressiveness and snuggled into his chest.

That night I showed him what Alice and I bought and that night we both won. It was the perfect end to a weird day. I wondered where Tanya was before I drifted to bed and then Rosalie's words after what had happened rang through my ears.

"Wow, who knew she had it in them? Tanya, tsk tsk. Jealous much?" she said shaking her head. She was jealous and she had every right to be. I had the best man lying in bed next to me and he loved me and I'd always remember that. Forever.

* * *

**So I've decided that this is going to be a place where these are short mini stories they most likely will have nothing to do with each other unless named other wise. I don't know if this is exactly a good idea so it would be nice to tell me what you think.**

**That means REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**V  
**


End file.
